


Stormy Night

by Morgana



Series: Rainy Day Pleasures [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana





	Stormy Night

He was halfway home when the rain started, a light drizzle that made him turn up his collar and quicken his steps. Londoners learned early to ignore the frequent showers, and William had been no exception. But his luck had been taking a turn for the worse lately, so he really shouldn't have been surprised when the drizzle became a downpour a few blocks away from the house. He slogged in through the front door, hoping that maybe he'd be the only one home - while there would be no hiding the damage to the floors, he could at least have a hot bath and change before the others got back.  
  
But Fate was a fickle bitch, and he'd barely wrestled his way out of his coat when he heard a voice call, "Will? What are you doing out in that kind of weather, boy?"  
  
Grimacing at the hated 'boy', he slung the coat up on the hanger and replied, "Got caught out on a hunt, 'sall."  
  
Any hopes that he'd get away without a beating disappeared when his sire appeared in the drawing room door. "You look like a drowned rat," Angelus stated. "Go have one of the minions draw you a bath in the kitchen."  
  
"Never woulda thought of that without you tellin' me," he muttered his breath, but he turned and headed down the hall anyway. Dora already had water heating, so it didn't take long for her to set a tub up for him. He considered having her stay to help out, but lingering could end up biting him in the ass, so he confined himself to a brief soak before he washed up.  
  
Angelus' robe was waiting for him when he rinsed off and stepped out of the tub. He didn't bother arguing, just pulled it on, the heavy black velvet settling around him like an oversize cape, leaving him feeling just a little bit like a child masquerading in his parent's clothes. But it was that or go naked, and he really didn't feel like streaking, especially when he was still half-frozen from being out in the rain.  
  
"Come into the library," Angelus called out as he started towards the stairs. Swearing under his breath, William changed directions and headed towards his sire's study. He knew he was in trouble again - not that he was all that surprised, seeing as how it was becoming his normal state so far as Angelus was concerned - and could only hope he'd get off easy, with a lecture or perhaps a caning.  
  
When he appeared in the doorway of the study, Angelus looked up from his book and smiled at him. "Well, you certainly look more comfortable," he commented. "Come in, boy - don't just stand there gawking."  
  
William padded towards him, hitching the robe up when it started to slip off one shoulder. "Thank you for the robe," he muttered.  
  
"Twas no trouble at all." Angelus set his book aside and rose from his chair. He walked over to his desk and poured two glasses of whiskey, holding out out to William as he returned to his seat. "Here. A good drink and some time in front of the fire should set you right. You're probably still chilled to the bone."  
  
He was freezing, in fact, but that was nothing new. He'd been cold ever since he rose, although he didn't think mentioning that to Angelus would be the wise thing to do. Obediently accepting the glass, he took a sip and grabbed at the robe as it started to slip again.  
  
Angelus chuckled and set his glass down, then reached out, fingers curling around the loose belt. He used it to tug William closer, until he stood between the older man's legs. "Such a little thing, you are," he murmured, straightening the lapels of the robe. "So delicate..."  
  
He stiffened, well aware of what would come next. This scene wasn't an unfamiliar one, although he had to admit that none of his schoolmates had ever been quite so suave in their attempts at seduction. "I'm not as delicate as you might think," he protested. "And I know what you're up to, so you can just -"  
  
A swift tug downwards sent him sprawling in Angelus' lap, where a hard mouth cut off anything else he might have said. One large hand cupped his cheek, holding him still while Angelus kissed him, lips moving against his. His tongue sought entrance, and William opened automatically for it, then moaned at the sleek caress that left his head spinning.  
  
When at last he pulled back, William stared up at him, too stunned and drugged on desire to move. "Stay the night with me, Will," Angelus purred, drawing his hand slowly down his throat to the open vee of the robe. "Ride the storm out..." For a second it seemed like he wanted to ask more, but he paused, then bent to kiss him again, and William didn't care what might be missing anymore. Not when Angelus' tongue was gliding over his bottom lip like that.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his sire's neck, opened his mouth, and gave himself over to the kiss. He barely noticed the robe sliding off to pool on the floor or registered the change when he was laid out on the rug beside it. William only had eyes for Angelus, for the large body that quickly followed him down, the hands that stroked over his skin, and the hard frame that fit so magnificently against his own. He gave himself over to Angelus and the magic he worked with hands and mouth, passion swirling within him, every bit as wild as the storm that raged outside.


End file.
